Be My Boyfriend
by Antagonis Me
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya mengakui orientasinya sebagai homo ingin mendapatkan hati seorang Akashi Seijuurou. 'Akashi-kun, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku.' Simple Story! HomoKuroko! StrightAkashi! Warning Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor**

 **Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou, Momoi Satsuki**

 **Warning: BL! Oreshi! KuroAkaMomo! HomoKuroko! StraightAkashi! VeryOOC! Implisit! SimpleStory! Typo!**

 **Don't like? Just send me your review and say "I don't like your story."**

 **Thank You.**

 **.**

 **Be My Boyfriend**

 **1**

 **.**

Kuroko Tetsuya laki-laki muda berusia 19 tahun, berjalan cepat, sedikit terburu buru menyusuri halaman fakultasnya.

Kenapa? Bukan karena dia terlambat untuk masuk kuliah pagi. Bahkan jadwal kuliah Kuroko mulai siang hari. Kenapa Kuroko mau-maunya pergi kekampus sepagi ini.

Mau bertemu dosen? Kuroko tidak dekat dengan dosen. Mau menyelesaikan tugas dikampus sekalian nyari wifi gratis? Sayangnya Kuroko hari ini tidak membawa laptop. Jadi kenapa? Itu karena Kuroko ingin 'melihat' sang pujaan hati. Pasalnya hari ini _doi_ lagi ada jadwal kuliah pagi.

Iya, hanya melihat. soalnya sang pujaan hati sudah ada yang memiliki alias punya kekasih hati. Itu buktinya _doi_ lagi jalan berdua pagi-pagi begini.

Langkah kaki Kuroko terhenti ditengah mahasiswa yang sedang berlalu lalang. Tidak ramai mengingat ini masih pagi untuk anak kuliahan. Kuroko lega dan candu. Pengorbanannya untuk bangun pagi terbayar lunas. Sang pujaan hati menawan seperti biasanya, tetap menggoda dan Kuroko ingin segera nempel dipelukannya.

Kuroko merasa tidak terganggu melihat dua sejoli yang berjalan beriringan dan sedikit bercakap-cakap sebagai menu sarapan paginya. Walau kadang Kuroko merasa risih. Pasalnya mereka lengket sekali kemana-mana bareng bikin iri. Kapan mereka putusnya. Begitu kira-kira pikiran Kuroko saat terbakar api cemburu.

Tidak menunggu lama saat kakinya baru saja berhenti. Kini gantian mata Kuroko yang melotot, karena keadaan tiba tiba yang mengejutkan tubuh atau pikirannya sehingga jantung memompa darah lebih cepat. Atau bisa disebut dengan kaget.

Salah satu dari sepasang sejoli yang Kuroko perhatikan diam-diam tadi mengetahui keberadaannya yang sudah tidak transparan seperti hantu lagi.

Dari jantung pindah kehati. Namun hatinya tidak berbunga-bunga seperti tadi, melainkan sebal yang dirasakan kini.

Orang 'itu' tersenyum manis kearahnya diiringi dengan sepasang mata lain yang juga ikut memandanginya. Kuroko tidak membalas senyuman, sekedar mengeluarkan suara untuk menyapa atau berinisiatif untuk berjalan mendekat. Kuroko hanya diam dan-

"Tetsu-kun!" – mengumpat dalam hati.

' _Sial kenapa malah dia yang tersenyum dan menyapaku.'_

Kuroko Tetsuya laki laki berparas cakep dan manis. Berpenampilan rapi, wangi dan kekinian. Digandrungi para kaum hawa karena perawakannya yang kalem, sopan dan cukup tinggi. Kulit putih alami tanpa pemutih badan yang didapat dari _online shop_. Tapi kuroko selalu memakai _hand body_ dari salon agar kulitnya tetap sehat terawat. Rambut biru langit musim panas disisir rapi dan diberi gel, supaya tetap pada tempatnya meskipun diterpa angin atau hujan sekalipun. Wajahnya dioles krim pagi biar terlihat fresh. Juga bibirnya disapu tipis dengan lipgloss supaya terlihat sexy. Parfumnya juga sangat menggoda. Aroma vanilla. Siapa kaum hawa yang tidak tertarik dengan aroma makanan seperti ini.

Kesimpulannya Kuroko lebih bersih dan merawat diri dibandingkan dengan laki-laki lain. Pantas saja Kuroko selalu mendapat senyuman dari cewek-cewek yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Bagai nuansa bening bagi siapapun yang melihat. Tapi tentu saja khusus buat kalian kaum hawa.

Tapi sayang sekali para kaum hawa sekalian. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak menyukai kalian. Loh kenapa? Pasalnya Kuroko mengakui orientasinya yang berbelok. Ketertarikan seksualnya lebih mengarah dengan sesama laki-laki alias homo. Namun rahasia dirinya yang sebenarnya tetap dijaga untuk kelangsungan hidupnya melihat sang pujaan hati diesok hari.

Dan untuk saat ini hati kuroko sudah jatuh dengan laki-laki maskulin berkarisma tinggi Akashi Seijuurou. Mereka berkenalan saat mengikuti ospek mahasiswa yang berlangsung selama satu minggu. Kebetulan juga satu kelompok jadi mereka sering mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan kakak panitia bersama-sama.

Bersama dengan kekasih Akashi Seijuurou sendiri, Momoi Satsuki. Perempuan pemilik hati Akashi Seijuurou pujaan hati Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko tidak menyukai Momoi dikarenakan urusan pribadi menyangkut hatinya yang sensitif. Momoi telah menyerobot Akashi sang pujaan hati hingga jatuh dalam pelukannya. Kuroko terlambat menyatakan cinta. Sakit hati ini dia rasa, setelah Kuroko tahu Akashi telah bersamanya.

"Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-kun!"

Sapa girang Momoi setelah dua matanya menangkap Kuroko sang nuansa bening. Kakinya melangkah dengan mantap menuju seseorang yang tengah dipanggilnya sambil menggandeng tangan Akashi dan membawanya untuk menemui Kuroko yang hanya diam kayak paku udah nancep ujungnya.

Mata Kuroko menyipit saat melihat tangan Akashi yang digandeng oleh Momoi. Hati Kuroko sedikit panas. Dengan wajah datarnya yang unyu-unyu pasti tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau Kuroko sedang kesal saat ini.

"Hallo, Momoi-san."

Sapa Kuroko sopan saat Momoi berada tepat didepannya.

Dengan sedikit keterpaksaan.

"Wah, senang sekali aku bisa melihatmu pagi-pagi begini Tetsu-kun. Aku jadi bersemangat!"

Kuroko sepertinya mempunyai energi positif bagi kaum hawa seperti Momoi Satsuki.

' _Tapi aku tidak senang melihatmu.'_

Kuroko hanya tersenyum lembut. Dia sungguh jago akting.

"Benarkah? Aku sering bertemu dengan Kuroko setiap pagi." Yang daritadi jadi bahan pembicaraan akhirnya mengeluarkan suara perdananya. Ya, Akashi Seijuurou pujaan hati Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Be-benarkah Sei-kun? Kenapa kalian bertemu tanpa aku?"

' _Apa katanya? Sei-kun? Oh sekarang sudah ganti panggilan lagi. Huh jangan kau panggil Akashi-kun dengan mulut jelekmu'_

"Kau kan tidak bisa bangun pagi. Jadi untuk apa aku mengajakmu bertemu Kuroko setiap pagi, Sat-chan?"

' _Aku tak mau dengar. Akashi-kun tolong jangan panggil dia seperti itu'_

"Tapi kan aku ingin bertemu Tetsu-kun setiap hari."

"Jadi, kamu belum puas hanya bertemu denganku setiap hari?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku senang bertemu denganmu setiap hari, Sei-kun."

"Haha. Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja benar Sei-kun!."

' _Aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Kalian berdua membuatku kesal.'_

"Anu, kalian berdua?"

"Oh Kuroko. Selamat pagi?"

' _Akashi-kun kamu baru menyapaku setelah perdebatan kalian didepan hidungku? Tega sekali.'_

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-kun."

"Hari ini ada kuliah pagi? Atau akan bertemu dengan Aida-san seperti biasanya?"

"Etto, iya, aku akan bertemu Aida-san seperti biasanya, Akashi-kun?"

' _Terima kasih sudah bertanya. Aku senang Akashi-kun.'_

Sebenarnya jawaban Kuroko adalah jawaban alasan untuk menutupi jawaban yang sebenarnya tujuannya pergi kekampus setiap pagi. Kecuali memang ada jadwal kuliah yang mengharuskan kuroko untuk bangun pagi.

"Sampai kapan kamu akan menunggu Kuroko. Cepat nyatakan perasaanmu sebelum Aida-san dimiliki orang lain."

"I-itu- "

"Apaaa? Tetsu-kun menyukai Aida-chan? Benarkah itu Tetsu-kun?"

"Ten-tentu saja tidak!"

Kuroko menjawab pertanyaan Momoi dengan sedikit berteriak sambil memandang Akashi. Malu, wajahnya merah padam. Bukan karena seseorang yang bernama Aida-san itu. Tapi kuroko malu karena Akashi mengetahui perasaannya yang salah. Hal ini sangat fatal. Buat apa Kuroko menyukai sahabatnya Aida Riko. Hati Kuroko hanya untuk Akashi Seijuurou seorang.

Tapi Akashi yang melihat wajah Kuroko yang memerah seperti itu, berpikir kalau Kuroko ini tsundere sekali.

"Sat-chan diamlah jangan buat Kuroko malu."

"Aku tidak malu Akashi-kun!"

' _Huh dasar tsundere.'_

Akashi ingin menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Tapi hal itu tidak jadi dilakukan karena _jaim_ dan membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Jadi Akashi hanya membayangkan dirinya berpose melakukakn tepuk jidat sendiri.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi kekelas sebelum jam 7 lewat. Sampai jumpa Kuroko."

Akashi tersenyum tipis ala cowok setelah melihat jam tangannya kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Kuroko menuju jalan yang benar. Karena tadi sempat berbelok karena ditarik oleh Momoi.

Disusul oleh Momoi dari belakang setelah mengucapkan salam pepisahan sementara untuk Kuroko kemudian berjalan menyusul Akashi.

"Hai, sampai jumpa Akashi-kun."

Kuroko merasa ingin meledak. Perasaan ini tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dia ingin memiliki Akashi, berada dalam pelukan dada bidang Akashi menggantikan Momoi. Membelai surai merahnya, menyentuh wajahnya, memandang manik merahnya dekat, membuatnya tersenyum, mencumbunya. Argh Kuroko bisa gila.

' _Akashi-kun, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku.'_

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Fav? Follow? Review?

Arigatou Gozaimasu..


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor**

 **Cast: Kuroko Tetsuya, Aida Riko**

 **Warning: BL! Oreshi! KuroAkaMomo! HomoKuroko! StraightAkashi! VeryOOC! Implisit! SimpleStory! Typo!**

 **Don't like? Just send me your review and say "I don't like your story."**

 **Thank You.**

 **.**

 **Be My Boyfriend**

 **2**

 **.**

"Bagaimana ini Aida-san?"

Kuroko menempel dimeja _foodcourt_ kampusnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Aida Riko sahabat Kuroko perempuan manis namun tomboy ini hanya memandang kasihan laki-laki didepannya yang tampak seperti seorang istri yang yang menunggu kedatangan suami, mencari sesuap nasi, tapi belum pulang sampai 14 hari.

Setelah mendapat chat dari Kuroko disosmed-nya, Aida buru-buru menuju tempat Kuroko berada. Dan apa yang Aida lihat saat ini? Kuroko nempel dimeja kaya ikan pembersih kaca yang menemukan banyak lumut.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab hanya suara rengekan manja yang keluar dari mulutnya yang bersentuhan dengan meja sehingga suaranya menjadi tidak jelas dan cempreng.

"Oh aku tau, pasti soal Akashi-kun kan?"

Dan rengekan manja itu semakin menjadi setelah nama sang pujaan hati yang selalu menghantui mimpinya tertangkap oleh telinga Kuroko yang sensitif.

Bola mata Aida berputar bosan. Kuroko tidak menjawab pertanyaannya malah suara aneh dan manja yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya Kuroko minta dicium bola basket.

"Sudahlah Kuroko-kun. Lepaskan Akashi-kun relakan dia bersama Momoi-chan. Sampai kapan kamu akan menunggunya? Mereka tidak akan putus."

Kuroko mulai bangkit dari posisi tidur-tidurannya diatas meja. Kepalanya mendongak kearah Aida. Mengambil milkshake vanilla dingin yang sudah dia pesan sebelumnya. Menyeruput isi dalam gelas plastik sampai tidak tersisa. Yang memang sudah mau habis isinya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi Aida-san. Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Akashi-kun."

"Tapi mau sampai kapan Kuroko-kun? Kamu menunggunya selama dua semester, itu berarti sudah satu tahun ini. Tidak bosan setahun jadi mahasiswa jomblo?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau kalau bukan sama Akashi-kun."

Kuroko bertingkah manja lagi. Kini bibirnya sengaja dibuat manyun membuat Aida sedikit tergoda dengan tingkah Kuroko yang menggemaskan. Kalau saja Aida normal dan orientasi seksualnya tidak berbelok, mungkin wajah Aida akan memerah ditambah buang muka dan berharap bibir Kuroko nempel dibibirnya.

Tapi Aida sudah menjalin asmara dengan wanita bule Amerika, Alexandra Garcia atau biasa dipanggil Alex selama beberapa bulan ini.

Bibir Kuroko masih aman.

"Akashi-kun itu, dia laki-laki idamanku Aida-san. Dia tampan, sangat keren, baik hati, perhatian, tidak jorok. Dan tidakkah kamu lihat badannya yang proporsional ditambah dadanya yang bidang? Ahh aku ingin berada dipelukannya setiap malam. Akashi-kun aku menyukaimu. I love you, I love you."

Kuroko meremas-remas gelas plastik bekas minumannya karena gemas, sambil duduk nungging diatas kursi hampir mirip kucing betina yang sedang birahi dua minggu.

"Jadi apa usahamu untuk mendapatkan hati Akashi-kun mu itu?"

Kuroko mendelik dia galau. Sahabatnya ini malah bertanya kembali. Jadinya diskusi tanpa solusi. Bikin Kuroko kecewa hati.

"Aida-san tidakkan kamu punya sedikit masukan untukku bagaimana mendapatkan Akashi-kun?"

"Etto, tembak saja dia."

"Se-serius?"

"Tentu saja. Daripada kamu terus menunggu. Lagi pula jika Akashi-kun sudah putus belum tentu dia akan segera menerimamu? Jadi untuk sekarang usaha dulu mungkin lebih baik daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa, meskipun hasilnya belum tahu akan baik atau tidak."

Kuroko diam memandang gelasnya yang sudah remuk dia berpikir. Sahabatnya ini mengajak _gambling_ atau judi. Memberikan keputusan yang belum tahu hasilnya seperti apa.

Jika hasilnya baik Kuroko akan mendapatkan jakpot berupa hati sang pujaan hati. Tapi kalau hasilnya buruk, hilang sudah mimpi-mimpi Kuroko menempel di dada bidang pujaan hati dan merajut hari bersama-sama. Mungkin Kuroko akan membeli obat tidur dan akan meminumnya setiap malam.

Tapi jika tidak melakukan apa-apa, sampai kapan Kuroko akan menunggu. Hati Kuroko jadi ngilu, memikirkan keputusan yang ambigu.

"Kuroko-kun kenapa hanya diam? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Aida sedikit kawatir melihat Kuroko yang melamun terlalu lama tidak merespon pendapatnya. Kuroko yang tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya karena memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan, kini mata Kuroko berkedip dua kali melihat Aida yang sudah pesan bakso dan pisang goreng di stan sebelah mereka duduk.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja Aida-san. Aku hanya memikirkan tentang pendapatmu tadi."

"Baiklah, pikirkan dulu apa yang akan kamu lakukan, jika kamu gagal mendapatkan hati Akashi-kun cari saja yang lain Kuroko-kun."

"Aida-san jangan ngawur kalau bicara. Itu membuatku sedikit _down._ "

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda Kuroko-kun jangan terlalu diambil hati dong."

Semenit kemudian Kuroko nyomot pisang goreng yang Aida beli tadi sambil memikirkan skenario untuk menyatakan cinta kepada pujaan hati. Iris biru mudanya menerawang jauh suasana _foodcourt_ yang sedikit ramai sambil menggigit pisang goreng rasa susu vanilla kesukaan Nigou, anjing Kuroko. Sedangkan Aida anteng-anteng saja makan bakso sambil mainan _gadget._

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, dua manusia tapi bukan sejoli ini tidak berbicara sama sekali, melainkan asik melakukan kegiatan sendiri-sendiri.

Kuroko sudah menghabiskan pisang goreng empat biji dan Aida yang selesai dengan ritual makan bakso yang khidmat sekali.

Mata Kuroko daritadi jelalatan mencari ide yang bagus untuk acara nembak pujaan hati, kini mata itu berhenti pada salah satu objek yang sangat menarik perhatiannya dan sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Objek itu adalah sosok gadis bersurai pink. Itu seperti Momoi Satsuki, pacar Akashi Seijuurou. Dan siapa laki-laki hitam dekil disampinya itu? Mata Kuroko menyipit memperhatikan dua manusia yang menjadi objek penelitiannya. Tidak ada Akashi disana. Kuroko mulai kepo dan penasaran apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sampai pegang-pegang tangan segala.

"Aida-san lihat itu? Itu Momoi-san."

Aida tidak langsung merespon perkataan Kuroko namun menyelesaikan pesan yang akan dia kirim terlebih dahulu. Takut-takut kalau pacarnya menunggu. Nanti kalau ribut kan jadi mengganggu.

Oh daritadi Aida kirim pesan dengan Alex toh.

"Mana ada Momoi-chan, Kuroko-kun?"

"Itu dibelakangmu Aida-san. Hei jangan lama-lama lihatnya nanti ketahuan!"

"Ups maaf maaf. Siapa laki-laki disampingnya itu?"

"Tidak tahu Aida-san. Tapi aku tidak suka melihatnya. Padahal tadi pagi aku melihat Momoi-san bersama Akashi-kun."

"Sebaiknya kamu segera menghubungi Akashi-kun."

"Jangan terlalu cepat Aida-san. Aku akan mencari tahu terlebih dahulu. Aku takut nantinya akan menjadi salah paham dan Akashi-kun malah membenciku."

"Kuroko-kun apa kamu tidak lihat ini sudah keterlaluan. Dan lagi ini dilingkungan kampus. Tentu saja banyak yang akan mengetahui kedekatan mereka berdua. Itu salah mereka sendiri. Sini cepat pindah tempat duduk!"

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan Aida-san?"

Aida menarik tangan Kuroko untuk segera bertukar tempat duduk dan membuka aplikasi kamera dari smartphone-nya mengambil beberapa foto yang bisa dijadikan barang bukti. Itung-itung untuk membantu sahabat birunya ini.

"Kuroko-kun cepat hubungi Akashi-kun tanyakan sekarang dia ada dimana!"

"Apa yang kamu rencanakan Aida-san? Aku tidak mau Akashi-kun membenciku karena salah paham. Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu."

"Cepat lakukan saja!"

Tidak mau berdebat terlalu lama, Kuroko segera menurut dan mengeluarkan Iphone-nya untuk menghubungi Akashi daripada terkena omelan berkuah aroma bakso milik Aida.

Beberapa kali Kuroko mencoba untuk melakukan panggilan telepon, namun hasilnya nihil Akashi tidak menjawab sambungan teleponnya. Kuroko segera berinisiatif mengirimkan Akashi pesan dari sosmed-nya. Dengan Aida yang sudah menyimpan banyak foto dalam memori smartphone-nya.

"Kuroko-kun, sekarang tiba saatnya. Kamu tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukakan kan?"

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Fav? Follow? Review? Silent Reader?

Arigatou Gozaimasu..


End file.
